


One Shots

by Toomuchofanerd



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, Merlin - Fandom, Original Work, The Hunger Games, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchofanerd/pseuds/Toomuchofanerd
Summary: A collection of short one shots. (The third chapter is the one with violence.)





	1. Luke X Kennedy

~Let's start out in Luke's point of view. You're in his arms,asleep,and it's very early morning.~

 

She had fallen asleep,and her head lay limply on my chest.

 

My heart pounded when she shifted. 

 

The dawn light highlighted her beautiful features,and she snored lightly.

 

A single lock of her dark hair fell onto her face,and I gently pushed it behind her ear.

 

"I love you."

 

I whisper,knowing she wouldn't reply,because she was asleep.

 

"Luke." 

 

She murmured in her sleep.

 

I close my eyes,smiling at the sound of her gentle voice.

 

The last thought I have before I drift off is,"I hope you dream of me."

 

~Reader's point of view,small time skip~

 

Luke's mouth is slightly a gap,and he's snoring.

 

Loudly. I open my eyes,slightly upset.

 

I notice he's clutching me tightly to his chest,and I can hear his heart beating slowly.

 

I close my eyes,silently listening to his pounding heart.

 

He shifts in his sleep. 

 

His head falls back,and his jaw goes slack,falling open. 

 

He drools like a kid,and I stifle a giggle.

 

He looked so funny! 

 

"Luke!"

I say,squirming in his lap.

 

His eyes open slowly.

 

"Hello,Mrs.Shae" 

 

He teases in his throaty voice.

 

"Hi,Mr.Castellan." 

 

I say,keeping a straight face.

 

"Could you let me go?"

 

He blushes lightly,seeming to realize he's clutching me to his chest,and lets go quickly.

 

I sit up,and quickly crawl off of him.

 

"My mission is today."

 

He says quietly.

 

"And I might not make it. So...just in case I don't....will you let me treat you to a day out?" 

 

The casual way he says it makes me want to laugh,because his expression shows me how desperate he is,and I nod. 

 

"Sure,but later. We,well,I have training." 

 

I say,fixing my holster. 

 

My shoulder ached slightly from sleeping with it on,but I don't say anything.

 

He makes a funny face.

 

"Oh yeah! Can I watch?" 

 

I nod again,grinning to myself at his eagerness.

 

-Small time skip,same point of view-

 

I try to stay focused,but Luke watching me distracts me,and I miss the target by a mile and almost hit Chiron. 

 

"I'm sorry!" 

 

I call out to him.

 

"Focus!"

 

He calls back.

 

My heart pounds

 

. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I focus.

 

I extend the arm that holds the dagger,focusing my energy through my arm and into the knife, I throw it,and it hits the target dead on.

 

~Luke's point of view~

 

Kennedy's eyes seem to grow misty as she focuses,extending her arm.

 

She closes her eyes slowly,and suddenly opens them,flicking her wrist.

 

The knife slices through the air with deadly speed,whistling past me.

 

A loud thud hits the air as the knife collides dead on with the center of the target.

 

"Good job,Shae!"

 

I cheer, acting like a little kid. 

 

She looks at me with those deep dark brown eyes,and smiles.

 

My heart pounds as our eyes make contact.

 

"Thanks,Castellan."

 

~Time skip,Reader's point of view~

 

The late afternoon light played across his face. 

 

My wavy hair blew behind me,and he smiled.

 

He pulls me along the lake. 

 

I notice he's wearing a semi-fancy suit,and seems nervous,though he hid it well. 

 

He stops abruptly,and I fall onto him.

 

He catches me.

 

"I have something very very important to tell you." 

 

My heart pounds in my ears. 

 

What could it be? 

 

"W-what?"

 

I ask,my eyes on his face. 

 

"I might not make it back. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have." 

 

I don't know what to say,how to reply. 

 

I want to tell him that I love him,that I don't want him to go,but I don't know how. 

 

"Take me with you."

 

I blurt out.

 

If he's hurt,and I'm there,maybe the pain won't be so bad. 

 

Maybe he'll try to smile even though it hurts,just because I'm there.

 

Maybe I could protect him better than he could protect himself. 

 

"No,it's too dangerous."

 

I can tell in his eyes he wants me to go with him. 

 

He doesn't want to leave me.

 

" I can handle myself." 

 

He looks hurt and sad.

 

"Look,it's really dangerous out here,and I want you safe here. Okay?"

 

I just look at him. 

 

"I know you'll protect me." 

 

I'm safe wherever you are.

 

He sighs,looking me over.

 

"I love you,please,stay."

 

I feel hurt,as though I had just gotten slapped across the face. But I understood. 

 

"Okay."

 

"Kennedy,promise me." 

 

I know he's serious,and that he won't leave me be until I promise.

 

"I promise." I say,looking at him. 

 

He pulls me to him,cupping my face gently with his hands and tilting my head slightly up to look at him.

 

His warm breath plays across my face,and the connection of his breath on the sensitive skin of my lips leaves pleasant tingles. 

 

He pulls me to him,connecting his lips to mine.

 

He tastes sweet,like bit'o'honey (Which I've never tasted XD). The kiss seems to last for only a moment,but I knew it had been longer. 

 

-Time skip to the night he leaves-

 

"I love you." He whispers,his voice soft and sad.

 

"Kennedy,promise me if I don't come back you will not waste any tears over me."

 

It's not a waste,because you're precious to me. Because I love you.

 

"I p-promise." My voice wavers.

 

I miss him already. 

 

I miss him so much my heart aches. 

 

" I'll miss you. I'll be here,waiting for you to come home." 

 

He smiles sadly,his blue eyes full of emotions that I've never seen before.

 

"I'll come back as soon as physically possible."

 

He leans down slightly,his hands on the back of my neck,pulling my head up to his. 

 

Our lips meet in a kiss full of longing .

 

"Good bye." he whispers into my ear,his cool breath whooshing past my inner ear.

 

And then he leaves,as if it was nothing. 

 

As though he has already forgotten about me.

 

-He goes off to save the world and comes back -

 

~Luke's point of view~

 

I walk through the gate,my surroundings familiar yet strange because it's been so long.

 

The first thing I think about is Kennedy,and I look around for her brown hair. 

 

I'm tempted to call out,but for all I know she's out on a mission or something. 

 

Then I see her,looking better than ever. 

 

I just watch for a moment,transfixed on her figure.

 

She stops,the tip of her sword on Sam's quivering neck.

 

She looks over,noticing me. 

 

She blinks,almost as if she doesn't believe her eyes.

 

I look her over,grinning. 

 

"Hey,I missed you."

 

She drops the sword,running,and jumps into my open arms.

"I'll never,ever leave you again." I whisper into her ear.


	2. Karkat X Aris

~This is in Karkat's point of view~

I looked at Aris,distracted a bit by her beautiful (dark/light you didn't really specify) brown hair,framing her face perfectly.

 

I wanted to let those words pass my lips,to tell her I loved her. 

 

But I couldn’t. Correction,I could,but I was scared.

 

No,more than scared,terrified.

 

Of her rejection.

 

I watched her expression as she realized we were lost. 

 

She looked desperate,clinging to me as if I was her last link to life. 

 

"Karkitten,do you know where we are?" 

 

She asks in a small voice.

 

I look into her frightened black eyes and my heart races. 

 

I try to choke out a response,glad when my voice comes out calmly.

 

"No,we should ask for directions. But first I have to use the bathroom.."

 

‘Yeah,real smooth’,I think to myself.

 

"No!" She squeaks,clinging onto to me tightly.

 

"Unless you're coming with me,I really have to go."

 

She reluctantly let go of my arm,and I rushed to the bathroom,glad of the freedom.

 

~Time skip~

 

I step back outside of the bathroom,looking around for Aris. 

 

She's gone. 

 

For a moment I panic,pushing people around as I look for her. 

 

Then I take deep breaths,knowing she can handle herself out there. 

 

For a few minutes, I continue looking.

 

A pang of jealousy hits me as I realize she's talking with another man (troll?),looking happy. 

 

"Hey,Aris Kin!" I call out,rushing towards them.

 

They both look up,the man wearing a goofy sort of grin, "Hey,Karkitten."

 

She says,smiling.

 

"You know him?" the man asks in a light,curious tone.

 

"We met four years ago,I think she knows me pretty well."

 

I snap,before Aris can answer. 

 

She glares at me,"That's rude." She spits out,looking dangerous.

 

~Time skip because I don't know how to play out the fight~

 

I give up,throwing my arms up. 

 

"Fine then! Leave,just know that I love you,and would never abandon you on purpose!"

 

I yell,turning to storm away.

 

Her soft voice stops me short. 

 

"I-you love me?" Her voice,suddenly small,makes me turn to look at her.

 

"I love you,too." 

 

That's not possible. 

 

How can someone so perfect love me? 

 

She reaches up and gently traces my bottom lip with her thumb,all signs of anger in her eyes gone.

 

"B-but--" I stutter,shivering at her touch,which brings pleasant tingles. 

 

"How can someone so perfect love someone so...unperfect?" 

 

"You're perfect to me."

 

She gets on her tiptoes and lightly pecks my lips.

 

My mouth tingles pleasurably,and I lean down to deepen the kiss.

 

“Uh...you guys realize I’m still here, right?” The guy awkwardly shuffled away, seeming in shock.

 

-Dun dun dun time skip-

 

"What?" I blink,looking at her incredulously. 

 

I had never thought she'd say yes.

 

I mean,I was ready,with a ring and everything. 

 

But I hadn't expected her to accept.

 

"Yes,I'll marry you."

 

I pull her to me,hugging her tightly to my chest,whispering into her ear,"I love you."

 

-Yeah,I know that sucked,but another short paragraph,time skip 030-

 

It's killing me--I can't see her in her dress until the ceremony!

 

-A few hours later-

 

I stand there,gaping at her beauty. 

 

The dress only magnifies her beauty,and I'm rendered speechless. 

 

Her dress is long,sweeping across the daisy petals scattered over the blue silk carpet,her footsteps light and delicate.

 

She reaches her place across from me,and I watch her out of the corner of my eyes as the procession starts. 

 

I can't help it;she's too beautiful to look away from.

 

-I've never been to a wedding,and I really don't know what the priest says,so time skip to the forever binding kiss-

 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

 

The priest says,and I lean down and kiss her.

 

"I bid you husband and wife."

 

This is it, She's my wife now.

 

-Time skip again to the honeymoon cause I messed up- 

 

The sun's last glowing rays highlight her features,and I just want to kiss her. So I do.

 

Gently pulling her to me,carefully to make sure neither of us falls off,I connect my lips to hers.

 

Fireworks goes off,scaring us both,our lips parting as we both jump. 

 

"I love you." She whispers,after we have a small laughing fit from the surprise of the fireworks. 

 

My heart fills with love as I look at her and reply,"I love you,too."


	3. Temera X Russia

\- I was thinking since you wanted third person or Russia's point of view,and it's easier to do first person point of view,it'll be better for me to mix it up a bit between those three. A lot of times,certain scenes are easier in a different point of view;doing it like this will probably help. It starts off in Russia's point of view,and this is sort of a flash back thingy to introduce the story line. ~

 

I pulled another weed out,the roots easily giving way.

 

I tossed it as gently as I could into a basket where all the other weeds I had picked lay,and it floated down,softly landing on top of the pile of weeds,a light crunch following.

 

A louder crunch met my ears and I looked up. 

 

Someone was walking around in my garden.

 

It had better not be Lithuania,Latvia,or Estonia,or they would get the worst beatings of their lives;I specifically told them not to walk around in my garden,or face dire consequences. 

 

Hopefully it wasn't Belarus;but it probably wasn't,as she strived to be less pronounced when stalking me.

 

Whomever it was,I would make sure they would,never,ever again step foot into my garden.

 

I stood up,brushing off the dirt that had accumulated while I was picking the weeds,and headed towards the direction that the crunching had come from.

 

I was met with the sight of a woman with blonde hair that was a bit darker than my own,and eyes that were a mixture of hazel and green.

 

She was looking around as though she was lost,and I felt the anger,that had come with the thought of someone being in my garden,ebb away.

 

She was perhaps actually lost,and did not know that she was invading my territory.

 

I walked towards the woman,smiling a large,warm smile to try and keep her here.

 

~Third Person point of view~

 

She looked up at the tall Russian man,whose hair was the same color as her's,but a shade lighter,and his violet eyes seemed warm and welcoming.

 

There was a large smile on his face,and she felt herself relax despite the fact that she was,indeed,lost.

 

"Privet."

 

"Privet." She replies,her voice a bit lighter than his.

 

"You are in my garden." He spoke with a heavy accent,but it was clearly English,and this pleased her greatly.

 

"Oh,I am? I'm sorry,I'm a bit lost at the moment." 

 

His eyes sweep over her,and suddenly they didn't seem so warm and comforting.

 

"I’ll show you the way out."

 

"I can find my way out."She said,obvious pride in her voice. 

 

It was apparent that she couldn't find her way out if her life depended on it;which it sort of did,considering what he was thinking at the moment. 

 

How easily his large hands could break her neck,how easily her bones could be broken by his movements,how she would look with her head hanging oddly off to one side.

 

"I did not ask you." The dominance was clear in his voice,and his chest was slightly puffed out.

 

"Okay,okay,lead me out." She said quickly,not wanting to upset the large man that could easily break her in half.

 

-Your point of view-

 

As I was lead down the path that I had been following,in hopes to come across someone,I looked up at the sunflowers. 

 

They were really large and pretty,and,them being my second favorite type of flower,I was thinking about asking him if I could perhaps have one. 

 

He stopped out of nowhere,pointing to an opening in the rows of sunflowers. "You leave now."

 

"Can I come back?"

 

He looks me up and down,and nods slightly,the large smile returning. 

 

"Whenever you feel like."

 

I smile up at him,and leave,waving at him until I can't see him anymore and then running towards the direction I came to get to the garden. 

 

The large sunflowers had caught my attention,along with the blood red that was splattered onto the walls.

 

"Temara!" The thick Russian accent caught my attention,bringing me out of my flashback. "Are you okay?"

 

I nod,looking up into those innocent violet eyes of his,smiling back at him.

 

I loved that big doofus smile of his;it's like he's never killed anyone.

 

"You want borscht?" I nod again,looking up at him. 

 

"You're quiet today." 

 

"I'm just thinking."

 

"About?" He says as he reaches up to grab a bowl.

 

"When I met you."

 

His eyes flash with an unknown emotion,and for a second I'm afraid I made him mad,then he turns to me with the bowl in his hands.

 

"Still thinking about how I pushed you out?" 

 

"You didn't push me out!" 

 

-Russia's point of view-

 

Every time I think about when we had met,I felt guilty. 

 

I had pushed her out,and she knew it.

 

She was just denying it. 

 

"I did." As I speak,I scoop borscht into the bowl that I had gotten,and set it down in front of her.

 

"Eat." I say with a finality that said,"This conversation is over." 

 

I pull out my own bowl,scooping borscht into it,and sit down in front of her.

 

I eat,watching her closely.

 

She seems a little unfocused,and almost spills borscht onto her lap several times.

 

I gently;at least,as gently as I can,place my hand on top of her's.

 

She looks at me,shock clear in her eyes.

 

I'm worried about her.

 

"Are you okay?" She nods,looking away from me.

 

I squeeze her hand slightly,making her look at me.

 

"Tell me the truth." I make my voice controlling,telling her that I'll know if she doesn't tell the truth I'll know,and I'll punish her.

 

"I'm...feeling a little lonely."

 

I let go of her hand,reaching over the table to her,using my finger to softly lift her chin so that she looks me in the eye.

 

"I'm right here."

 

"I know..I just...feel lonely." 

 

"I can fix that." 

 

She looks at me,looking over my face with those hazel-and-green eyes of hers,and smiles.

 

I swear,whenever I see her smile,my heart stops beating!

 

Even if only for a moment,it does.

 

I let go of her chin,and she seems disappointed.

 

"I'll take you out to my field,tonight." 

 

"Your field?!" Her voice is full of surprise,and her expression one of pure shock.

 

"Da."

 

"But,you never let anyone into your garden!" 

 

She's looking at me as though I just said that I was going to eat my own spleen.

 

But you're not just anyone.

 

I want to tell her that,but I'm afraid she'll reject me,so instead I state simply,"I do. All the time." 

 

It hurts me to lie to her,but it's better than telling the truth and never seeing her again.

 

-Third person point of view- 

 

She doesn't believe her ears.

 

He never lets anyone in his garden. 

 

Anyone! 

 

Ever!

 

How could he let someone as much as a nobody as herself into his precious garden?

 

It was his prize possession;he protected it better than his own heart.

 

That was obvious,as she had easily taken his heart from him.

 

He smiles as he stands up,putting the dirty bowl into the sink,along with his spoon,and offers to take hers.

 

"I'm not done." She says,taking a bite as if to prove it to him. 

 

So he leaves her alone,in her own thoughts.

 

He goes into his garden,as he often does when he's anxious,and begins to pull up the weeds.

 

He does so with more force than he normally does,as though he's mad.

 

She stands up,her bowl now empty,and sets it carefully down into the sink.

 

She's tempted to go into the garden and watch him,but with the memory of his anger that one time she did running through her head,she daren't even try. 

 

She didn't like to seem him mad or upset,especially at her.

 

He continued pulling the weeds out almost violently,as she paced around the house,wondering why he had offered to take her into his garden.

 

He loved those flowers more than his own life;why was he letting her near them?

 

He stood up suddenly,wiping his sweaty hands on his trench coat ;he was so nervous that his hands were soaked. 

 

His hands were so sweaty,in fact,that he couldn't get a good enough grip to pull out any of the weeds,no matter how close to the surface their weeds were.

 

She was still pacing,thinking about what he had said.

 

-Your point of view- 

 

Why would he let me into his garden?

 

Was he going to tell me that he never wanted to see me again,and as a way of saying farewell he was letting me see his garden?

 

Was he telling me that he-..no,I'm not even going to let myself hope about that,it'll only lead to disappointment.

 

So I paced and paced,thinking. 

 

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was about lunch time.

 

I was hungry,but I didn't want to eat his food without him there.

 

"Ivan!" I called out,peeking around the doorway to the garden.

 

"Da?!" Came his returning cry. 

 

"Can you come back inside?!" 

 

"Da! Be there in a moment!"

 

He seemed to be there in less than a second,standing before me in all his vodka-and-Russian glory. 

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'm hungry,and I didn't want to eat your food without you here."

 

"I see. So,what do you want to eat?" 

 

"I'm in the mood for knish."

 

"Sounds good." So he started baking,with a little help from me.

 

As we cooked,we talked.

 

"We'll eat in the garden." 

 

The second the timer went off,Russia reached in,without gloves,and pulled it out quickly.

 

He didn't say anything,but I could tell by the way he was quick to set it down that it really did hurt.

 

-Time skip,Russia's point of view-

 

I smiled as I watched Temara laugh.

 

"I have something for you." My stomach twists and turns,and I fight the lump that is rising in my throat. 

 

I try to appear calm,and apparently I do,because she doesn't seem to think anything's wrong. 

 

"What is it?"

 

I show her the roses that I was hiding behind my back,and press them into her hands,careful not to snag any thorns that I might have missed on her hands.

 

"These are for....me?"

 

She's looking them over,and for a moment I'm nervous that she might not like them.

 

Then she smiles this big smile,and wraps her arms around me in a warm hug.

 

"You like them?"

 

"I love them."

 

I look her over,and by her expression,decide that she's telling the truth. 

 

"I want to tell you something.."

 

"W-what is it?" 

 

"I..I love you."

 

She stiffens,looking at me with wide eyes.

 

I pull her more into the hug.

 

"I..I love you too." She eventually says,relaxing in my arms.

 

"Can I kiss you?" 

 

She looks like she's about to say something else,like,’Kiss Me?’,but then her smile returns and she nods.

 

I cup her chin in my hands,and pull her lips to mine.


	4. Jeff X Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the short one shot with violence.

-It starts out in Jeff 's point of view-

 

I covered the girl's mouth,about to plunge my already bloody knife into her upper stomach.

 

Her eyes fluttered open,and I expected her to scream,but she just watched me.

 

I looked back at her,trying to tell her with my eyes that if she screamed the things that would happen to her would be worse than originally intended. 

 

She blinked,and I slowly moved my hand away from her mouth.

 

Surprisingly,she didn't scream,and I stood there just looking at her for a moment,slightly surprised.

 

Most of the time,when I would go into a girl's room to kill her,she would scream and scream if she was awake.

 

Most girls had such dirty minds that they would think I was going to do something other than kill them. 

 

Society these days!

 

Jesus,people,I just want to kill you!

 

Not like I'm coming in here at five in the morning just to rape someone!

 

Who would do that?

 

The only thing worth all of the climbing and sneaking around would to be see someone's face contort into pure pain.

 

Well,anyway,we sort of just looked at each other before she spoke. 

 

She was a lot louder than I thought she would be,considering the current situation;some stranger in her room with a bloody knife,holding the mentioned knife above her stomach,obviously about to plunge it into her.

 

"Are you Jeff the Killer?"

 

For a moment,I was shocked she knew who I was.

 

Then I realized that I had become famous from my history;it's not every day that a boy beats up bullies,gets burned (and survives), and kill his entire family. 

 

Suddenly I wanted to laugh.

 

Someone had added "the Killer" onto my name! 

 

All because I went around killing people (sarcasm here*da derp*)! 

 

I let out a small chuckle,looking her over. 

 

She had slightly chubby (I'm not saying it's not cute,cause it is) cheeks,pale pink lips that were curved into a smile,and light brown eyes.

 

Her hair was about shoulder length,and a nice soft caramel brown. 

 

"Yes,I am."

 

Her eyes lit up,and her smile grew. 

 

"Do you live with the rest of the CreepyPastas?" 

 

I wondered who the "CreepyPastas" were,and then realized that they were people like me,or stories about people like me that people made up.

 

"Nope. I'm all alone." 

 

She sits up,the bed creaking slightly under her shifting weight.

 

"Can I go back with you? I won't be any trouble,and I'll help you." 

 

"You help me? How could you help me?"

 

"I could knock on the door if the family's awake and distract them so that you could kill them without them even realizing what was happening."

 

I thought it over for a second,and knew she was right. 

 

That really would help me;and I couldn't exactly walk up to someone's door and knock,what with my beautiful smile and burned out eyelids. 

 

"Fine. But if you cause any trouble at all,I'm going to kill you okay?"

 

She nods,but there's this big grin like she knows she's not going to mess up and that I wouldn't kill her.

 

-Sarah's point of view,time skip to when he's going back to his house-

 

It feels like we've been walking forever,but being with Jeff the Killer had boosted my speed and my energy,at least,that's the way it seems.

 

So I'm easily keeping up with him,though it's obvious the only reason he can stand to walk so much is because he does it everyday and is used to it.

 

I try to keep my mouth closed;I don't want to annoy him.

 

I know he really will kill me.

 

As we walk,I swing my arms,thinking about all the things I had heard about Jeff.

 

I didn't dare ask him most of them,and many of them had been proved false when he said he didn't live with the other Pastas,but alone. 

 

Was his favorite color really red? 

 

Was he really only 16 when he was burned?

 

Was he really immortal? 

 

As we walked,I struggled to hold back from asking all the questions that were burning in my mind. 

 

He would consider it annoying and maybe even kill me just for asking.

 

I looked up when he stopped,almost colliding with him,and was greeted by a small cabin with weeds everywhere.

 

I almost said something along the lines of,"You really need to clean this place up,that's gross!" or "EW!",but I was scared of him.

 

He still had his knife,and it was still bloody. 

 

What would a little more blood do to it? 

 

What would my death matter to him? 

 

I was nothing to him but some random girl he had picked up on his way running around killing people,and he probably planned on killing me later anyways.

 

He stopped,turning to face me.

 

"You're awfully quiet. Anything bothering you?" I almost fangirl,but swallowed it down just in time. 

 

He was worrying about me! EIIII!!! 

 

I shrug,afraid if I said anything,I would end up fangirling.

 

He looked at me oddly before turning back to his cabin. 

 

Let me tell you,the inside was even worse than the outside;I had my work cut out for me.

 

-Time skip~ Jeff's point of view- 

 

I really had gotten attached to Sarah,no matter how annoying she was,and couldn't kill her if I wanted to.

 

Not the way she treated me.

 

With such kindness,and understanding.

 

She helped me,and a lot more people got beautiful smiles like mine when she was with me,with less noise. 

 

I had offered to give her a beautiful smile,too,but she seemed to panic for a moment.

 

As if I was asking her if I could kill her.

 

I almost showed my anger.

 

I mean,I was her friend now,wasn't I?

 

I wasn't just some random guy she had read about on the internet anymore,was I?

 

"Jeffy?" 

 

I looked up at the use of the nickname that Sarah had started to call me. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Are you alright? You cut yourself."

 

I looked down at my hands,where I had been distractedly cleaning the blood from earlier off of my knife.

 

"I'm fine."

 

I quickly wipe the blood off on a napkin,tossing it away and continuing to clean off the blood. 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

She really did sound worried,for once,and the tone of her voice made me look up.

 

It sounded almost like she was about to cry.

 

"Yeah,I'm fine. What's the matter with you?"

 

"Nothing."

 

I was going to drop it there,because now she looked like she was about to cry as well as sounding as though she was about to,and I didn't really want to make her cry.

 

If she was hurt,I wanted to know,so that I could make it better.

 

"I'm serious. Tell me what's wrong,I might be able to help."

 

She looked surprised at my response,but quickly tried to hide it.

 

I swore she sounded like she was crying now,and hide her face. 

 

"I'm fine." 

 

"That's a lie,Sarah,tell me what's wrong." 

 

I watch her,tempted to put down my knife and go and hug her,but in her current mood,I don't know how she would react.

 

She seemed to be prone to hit me if she was upset enough.

 

"Well...I sort of...miss my family."

 

Suddenly,guilt washed over me.

 

I had taken her from her family.

 

I had taken her from her family to help me kill people! 

 

For goodness's sake,she had had a life that she could never go back to now.

 

I set the knife aside,standing up and walking over to her. 

 

"I'm your family now."

 

"I know,Jeffy,but...but...I feel so alone."

 

Her voice tore at me. 

 

I had never heard her sound so sad in our entire time together,and I never wanted to hear her sounding like that again.

 

"I'm here. Right here. Come here." 

 

I opened my arms,and she ran into them,burying her face into my chest.

 

Normally,my first thought would have been about all the mucus that was probably soaking through my shirt onto my skin,but with Sarah like she was,all I could think about was her. 

 

"I love you,Sarah." 

 

The words slipped past my lips without a thought,and I couldn't stop them;she had to know.

 

She looked up at me with big eyes,tears still fresh on her cheeks. 

 

"You do?"

 

"Of course I do."

 

And with that,I pull her face up to mine,and kiss her as gently as possible. 

 

"Will you stay with me,here? I felt so alone without you."

"O-of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the snake bit might be considered "violent", but it's not really graphic?   
> A short one shot.

"Jaydin Rivers!" 

 

My heart stops as my name is called out by the cheery capitol woman.

 

I am pushed forward out of the crowd,the surprise of the moment freezing my limbs.

 

I numbly walk up the stairs,my blood pumping in my ears.

 

I had never thought that with so little chance that my name would be called.

 

I was terrified,but deep in my heart I was glad it was me going out into the arena and not some little kid who wouldn't last a hour in the arena.

 

At least I had a small chance.

 

I looked over everyone,stopping at Peeta. 

 

Having known each other since childhood (I had been playing tag with one of my friends,and tripped and fell.I;of course,being a little kid,started crying. He had helped me up,those heart melting warm eyes comforting me,and given me a bear hug,tickling me. He had always managed to make me smile no matter the situation,and I looked to him now for that sweet joy.) 

 

I knew him well. But his expression was grave -like I had never before seen.

 

When he realized that I was looking at him he smiled,not making eye contact.

 

~Peeta's point of view~

 

Pure horror was pounding through my veins. 

 

Anyone but Jaydin! 

 

My eyes stay on the capitol woman's pale hand as it wavered over the paper in the glass bowl,trying to keep my eyes from watering.

 

I knew she had little chance of winning,and it made my heart ache with the thought that she would surely die. 

 

Some of those people had been training for a long time,even if she was better than almost all of the district,they were a million times better.

 

The woman's fingers hooked a piece of paper and she began to pull it out,stopping to look around at the crowd. 

 

Pause for effect,I think bitterly.

 

"Peeta Mellark!" She calls out in a crisp,clear voice. 

 

For a moment I feel joy-I'll be with Jaydin,and maybe I can protect her,even only for a short while.

 

I can comfort her,perhaps.

 

So with wide strides I clear the distance from the stairs and make my way across from Jaydin. 

 

She looks at me with pure fear,and that's when it hits full force. 

 

The name of the game is to kill-either I kill her or she kills me (or you're each killed by someone else,but hey-he's not thinking right here he's scared to death.) No,I won't! I won't hurt her-I'd rather die!

 

~Time skip,reader's point of view~

 

I'm surrounded by snakes,covered in dry blood,the smell of freshly fallen rain in my nose. 

 

I back up against a tree as the snakes slide closer,hissing softly. 

 

The sound terrifies me more than a lion's roaring.

 

I feel my back touch the coarse bark of the tree,and I hear my blood pounding in my ears.

 

After all I've been through,all I've survived,this is the way I die.

 

I can already feel their sharp teeth tearing into my flesh,and see the blood pouring out of my open arm,smell the salty tang of blood in the air,hear my flesh tearing.

 

I shiver,trying to push the images out of my head. 

 

No,no,no,it's better if I just relax and try not to think about what's happening. 

 

But I can't stop myself. 

 

Then I hear the loud crunching of footsteps and open my eyes to see Peeta running towards me with a stick on fire in his hands. 

 

He waves it around and the snakes scurry away,scattering dirt.

 

He pulls me to him,so close that I can hear his heartbeat beneath my ears,and feel his breath on the back of my neck.

 

"I love you." he whispers,his hand resting on my back,holding me close to him.

 

"I love you,too." I reply,closing my eyes and letting the rhythm of his heart comfort me and wipe all thoughts of the snakes from my mind.

 

~Time skip,Peeta's point of view~

 

I feel like the luckiest man alive.

 

Jaydin actually accepted my marriage proposal! 

 

I can feel my heart flutter as I hold her to my chest,her eyes closed.

 

Just like they were on that day. 

 

The day we both almost died.

 

The day we won the games.

 

Her eyes flutter open,and she whispers,"I love you."

 

I smile at her,"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

 

I hear her sigh,see the rise and fall of her chest,and her faint smile.

 

My heart breaks when I realize that she hasn't really smiled since the day we won the games. 

 

I will make her happy. 

 

I will light her beautiful face up with that amazing smile. 

 

~ Time skip,to the wedding!~

 

Jaydin walks down the aisle,the dress fitting her figure perfectly. 

 

It's white,and long,with ruffles and small delicate patterns around the top half. 

 

Upon her auburn hair rests a jeweled crown.

 

Her face is dazzling brightly with a smile.

 

But I can tell it's fake,and it hurts me.

 

I'll make her smile for real. 

 

From her ears hang large,loopy diamond earrings,and her lips are shaded a darker pink than usual,but still pink.

 

I sigh,standing stiffly.

 

She continues toward me,and I can hear my heart pounding in my chest.

 

She stops,standing across from me.

 

So close I could touch her,and I'm tempted to,but sweat slicks the palms of my hands,and I secretly wipe them off behind my back as I watch Jaydin,not really hearing the preacher's words as I focus on her. 

 

Then I am jolted out of my daze when I hear my name.

 

"Peeta Edward Mellark,do you take Jaydin Ann Rivers to be your lofted wedded wife,in sickness and in health,in life and in death,in wealth and in poor?"

 

I nod,my throat too dry to say anything.

 

He asks Jaydin the same thing,but flipped,and I sigh.

 

Finally.

 

She's mine

 

"You may kiss the bride." 

 

The preacher nods to me,and I pull her to me,kissing her.

 

~Later that day,Reader's point of view,at your new home~

 

I smile at him,relaxing as his hand lightly brushes my back. 

 

He sighs,pulling me closer. 

 

"I love you...."

"I love you too..." 

I reply,leaning against him.


End file.
